The present invention relates to the field of workstations, and more particularly, to an improved workstation lock system.
Portable tool chests are known in the art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,377 and 4,938,548). However, known tool chests, or workstations, have traditionally been installed with lock systems that are hard to service, require high actuation force, and are not easily installed in workstations of different sizes. The demand for, and cost of, heavy-duty workstations is on the rise. Accordingly, the present invention provides a flexible lock system that may be used in many different types of workstations and with workstations of many sizes. The flexibility of the lock system of the present invention allows easy and costeffective integration in different types of workstations, with workstations of many sizes, and with workstations having various drawer arrangements.
The lock system of the present system is designed so as to allow low torque manipulation. The transfer channel of the present invention moves in the horizontal plane to lock and unlock banks of drawers. This horizontal actuation requires much less torque in manipulating the lock system as compared to traditional lock systems which operate in the vertical plane. The horizontally actuated transfer channel makes the lock system comfortable for the user to activate.
The lock system of the present invention is also designed to be easily serviced. As key locks are routinely serviced for code changes, the lock system of the present invention is designed with a xe2x80x9chairpinxe2x80x9d clip underneath the key lock which provides easy access to the lock system. The lock system of the present invention may also be configured with a remote entry locking mechanism.
Accordingly, the present invention provides many advantages over known lock systems. The lock system of the present invention:
1.) is designed to allow easy locking and unlocking of multiple banks of drawers using a single keylock;
2.) allows manipulation of the lock mechanism by minimal torque making it very comfortable for the user to activate;
3.) is easily adapted to virtually any unit size or drawer configuration;
4.) is adapted with a keyless entry feature; and
5.) is adapted with a xe2x80x9ckey-alikexe2x80x9d lock system that is easily changed without disassembling the entire unit.
The present invention is preferably comprised of:
a horizontally situated transfer mechanism, the transfer mechanism adapted to move horizontally; a means for actuating the horizontally situated transfer mechanism; and a plurality of vertically situated lock mechanisms, where each of the lock mechanisms corresponds to a bank of drawers, and wherein each of the vertically situated lock mechanisms are actuated by a horizontal movement of the transfer mechanism.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.